There are many mascara formulations which are available to the consumer. These mascaras can contain ingredients--such as waxes, fibers, proteins or oils--which may eventually cause the mascara to flake. The flakes can be an inconvenience to the user because they may get on the user's face or build up on the user's contact lenses.
A mascara that contains no waxes nor fibers, gives a soft, long-lashed look, does not flake, and washed off with soap and water would be a welcome contribution to the art. This invention provides just such a contribution.